Guides
'' ' (DARK WORLD | INFORMATION | RELICS | SPAWNS | TITLES')'' Welcome to the Fairy Tail Online Wikia. Here you will find information on how to Obtain a Relic, Spawn time for Lullaby, specific Monsters that drop certain and rare Relics. In Section 1 i have Posted every Relic that is currently Obtainable in Dark World. This includes Monster drops, its chances on obtaining a relic and the verified Locations. What is Dark World? Dark World is a Place in where you can hunt for Silver Coins, Runeshards and the Lost Magic called Relics How much Stamina does it cost? Is Dark World safe to enter? You must Pay 10 Stamina each time you want to enter Dark World Dark World is an Area where you can get PK ed by stronger players Dark World Allows players from every Server to enter. There is some People that KS (Kill Steal) and PK (Player Kill) If a Player gets KS ed, the other Person will get the drop, if Last Hit was theirs If a Player gets PK ed, they will be kicked out from the Dark World What are Relics? Why are they good? There are 14 different types of known Lost Magic, each Relic provides different abilities. Relic can help you improve your Attack, Defense, Hp, Speed, Gem Effects, earn more Silver and a Title named Dark Mage and Holy Mage. What does having a title do? Having a Title allows you to become stronger, your Stats and Battle Rating will increase. Dark Mage Title increases your Attack and Speed but decreases Def and HP Holy Mage Title increase Defense and HP Each Mage has different Attribute effects and abilities whenever a Dark/Holy Mage levels up (Most are unconfirmed) Dark Mage Lv1 gets: + 10% Attack, +5% Speed, -5% Defense -5% HP+4% Critical. Dark Mage Lv2 gets: + 12% Attack, - 5% Defense +5% HP, +4% Critical Dark Mage Lv3 gets: + 5% Attack Dark Mage Lv4 gets: + 5% Attack, +2% Defense, 4% Critical, +2% Parry, +2% Resilience, +4% Armor Penetration Holy Mage Lv1 gets: +10% HP, +5% Attack, +5% Defense, +5% Resilience and +3% Parry Holy Mage Lv2 gets: +12% HP, +6% Attack, +6% Defense, +5% Resilience and +3% Parry Holy Mage Lv3 gets: Holy Mage Lv4 gets: Picture of Dark Mage Title http://prntscr.com/62p28l Picture of Holy Mage Title http://prntscr.com/62x9cu To Enter Dark World: Players Must be Lvl 70+ and have Completed some Quests or Instances up to Exteria (some players have the requirements but cannot Enter. THATS A BUG) As an Expert of Dark World, (as some people say) i have recently discovered a trick that allows you stay 90 minutes longer in Dark World, without burning your Stamina. (THIS IS NOT A BUG) As soon as the game resets, (reset time depends on what Server you're in) you may enter the Dark World at any time, until you burn Stamina or get PKed (you can also enter at any time after the game resets, as long as you don't refresh your browser or disconnect from the game. Some players keep on refreshing the browser, and lose the chance to stay an additional extra 90 minutes in Dark World without loosing Stamina) When you're Stamina Starts to burn, its a good time to Refresh your browser and Enter the Dark World at any time again. You will Notice your time staying in Dark World is 0 minutes again. Aswell as your Pk points back to 0. This gives you a chance to hunt for Relics, Silver and Runeshards for 90 more minutes. I have confirmed it is NOT possible to refresh browser a third time and enter again, as you will be burning Stamina. In Dark World you can Kill Thief's and other Monsters to obtain Silver coins each time you deal damage to them. These are the Maps and currenty ingame Train Station with the Portal to enter Dark Labyrinth Hargeon with the Portal to Enter Hargeon Portals Onibus Magnolia Tomb of Karen East Forest Garuna Island Guild of Phantomlord Tower of Paradise (Alkane) Caitshelter Edolas Exteria Tenrou Island Grand Magic Games this Map Dark Labyrinth has a some bugs. Such as being Locked/Stuck from Entering the next Portal. Either a another Player needs to show up to proceed, or another Thief (regardless what Thief). Dark Labyrinth also has some Power ups and Down ups Inside the Lab you randomly receive 1 of the following charms and lasts only for 3 minutes. Tauros Charm: Increases Silver Coins received from any Monster by 10% (stacks with Book of Steal for 20%) Aries Charm: Increase a Players Attack by 15%, Defense by 15%, Speed by 10% Gemini Charm: Turns a Player into a Thief for 3 minutes Leo Charm: Increases a Players Attack by 25% Libra Charm: Sometimes Increases or Decreases a Players Defense and Speed by 10% Hargeon Portals is open. Inside you will find: Monsters: Wandering Spirits Cursed Spirits Evil Spirits Dark Lullaby Deliora Enter more portals to find these: Dead Ruins Dark Temple Light Temple Rain Temple Snow Temple Wind Temple Thunder Temple Luna Temple Moon Temple Solar Temple Dead End Forsaken Sanctuary These are the ONLY Locations the Monsters will spawn Lullaby spawns in Dark Labyrinth Fallen Thief with gold spawns in every Town and Dark Labyrinth Magical Thief with gold spawns in every Town and Dark Labyrinth Mutant Thief with gold spawns in Edolas, Exteria, Caitshelter, Alkane, Garuna Island, Dark Labyrinth, East Forest, Tomb of Karen, Phantom lord Dark Thief with gold spawns in Edolas, Exteria, Caitshelter Dark Lullaby spawns in Hargeon Portals Deliora spawns in Hargeon Portals Wandering Spirit spawns in Hargeon Portals Cursed Spirit spawns in Hargeon Portals Evil Spirit spawns in Hargeon Portals These are the Monsters HP Thief with Gold: 200,000 HP FallenThief with Gold: 2,000,000 HP Magical Thief with Gold: 5,000,000 HP Mutant Thief with Gold: 12,000,000 HP Dark Thief with Gold: 30,000,000 HP Lullaby 65,000,000 HP Wandering Spirit 8,000,000 HP Cursed Spirit 12,000,000 HP Evil Spirit 20,000,000 HP Dark Lullaby 65,000,000 HP Deliora 65,000,000 HP This is the current Drop rate that i discovered. Lullaby (LULA) Relic drop rate is 100%, Dark Lullaby (Dark LULA) Relic drop rate is 100% Deliora (Deliora) Relic drop rate is 100% Fallen Thief with Gold (Fallen) drop rate is 0.05% 1/ 2500 Kills Magical Thief with Gold (Mage) drop rate is 1% 1/ 500 Kills Mutant Thief with Gold (MT) drop rate is 50% 1/ 25 Kills Dark Thief with Gold (DT) drop rate is 75% 1/ 10 Kills Wandering Spirit (HS) drop rate is 5% 1/ 500 Kills Cursed Spirit (CS) drop rate is 15% 1/ 250 Kills Evil Spirit (ES) drop rate is 50% 1/ 25 Kills Section 1: There are 14 Relics in Total and more in the future Here is a list of ALL the Relics i know, their locations and their effects :) 1) Gift of Edolas (GoE) gives 15% Max HP (stacks with Pride of Fiore for 33% Max HP) Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Fallen Thief with Gold Magical Thief with Gold Mutant Thief with Gold Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 2) Pride of Fiore (PoF) gives 18% Max HP (stacks with Gift of Edolas 33% Max HP) Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Fallen Thief with Gold Magical Thief with Gold Mutant Thief with Gold Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 3) Dark Revelation (DR) gives the Dark Mage Title and increases Stamina by 40 (damages Holy Mage players for 1 Stamina) Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Mutant Thief with Gold Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 4) Rain of Sakura (RoS) gives the Holy Mage Title and increase Stamina by 30 (damages Dark Mage players for 1 Stamina) Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Mutant Thief with Gold Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 5) Book of Steal (BoS) gives 10% more Silver in Dark World Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Mutant Thief with Gold Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 6) Thunder Dragon Soul Stone (TDSS) gives 10% def Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Mutant Thief with Gold Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 7) Mountain Heart (MH) gives 4% gem effect (stacks with Tears of Sky for 12% gem effect) Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Mutant Thief with Gold Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 8) Tears of Sky (ToS) gives 8% gem effect (stacks with Hountain Heart for 12% gem effect) Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 9) Crystal Ball of Time (CBoT) gives 4% speed and better chance of rune trigger Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Mutant Thief with Gold Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 10)Ur's Memory (UM) Increase Attack, Defense and Hp by 3%, 2% chance to freeze the Enemy when Elemental Mage Attacks Req lvl 5 Dark or Holy Mage Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Dark Thief with Gold Wandering Spirit Cursed Spirit Evil Spirit 11)Dragon Bone Talisman (DBT) decrease 10% Hp and Def, increase 5% Maximum attack, 6% battle reduce damage 10-40% requires lv5 Holy mage Dropped by: Dark Thief Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora 12)Curse of Black Dragon (CoBD) decrease 10% hp and Def, increase atk 15% and 10% chance in battle 50-100% Attack Amplifier damage Req lvl 4 Dark Mage. (Here is a BUG) I am lvl 4 DM but Relic not working..so req is maybe Lv5 Dark mage Dropped by: Dark Thief Lullaby 13)Solar Eclipse (SE) gives 2 points on dark mage/holy mage (costs 5 Stamina) Dropped by: Lullaby Dark Lullaby Deliora Evil Spirit 14)Divine Praying (DP) gives 1 point on dark mage/holy mage (costs 5 Stamina) Only Obtainable by selling 1 of the 12 Relics to the Main Store. Use these informations to help you understand the chance of relic and use them wisely to create a powerful team Thanks again and have fun - Pattycakes Below is a Link Picture of All Relics :) http://gyazo.com/ba16a7a18f44b494147603bdbe7c9cf7